Eternity
by Reiygn
Summary: Follow up of the oneshot, Time.  Little pervertedness.  KouAya pairing.


**Eternity  
**By Galexandria

The wolf princess growled to herself, a battered hand shakily attempting what would seem like an impossible feat; bandaging a bloody forearm. And once again, her hand jerked a bit _too _much, causing her to pull the bandage uncomfortably tight. It was an action which caused her injured appendage to sear and throb in protest to her ministrations.

Ayame sighed as she unraveled the fabrics, starting the tedious and ultimately vain attempt of mending herself once again.

She began to wonder during this process of repeated failure where she went wrong in her previous battle. It was nothing new; youkai lurked all about these parts. Some were nastier than others. But did her travels really warrant an ambush? Couldn't the nasty neko youkai realize that she was by her lonesome? That she meant no threat, and that she only wanted to get through the area as quickly as her legs could carry her?

It was bad enough that she was separated from her pack from a mishap on her part. Then again, she wasn't so sure she was willing to have her wolves there at that fight. She was lucky she made it out in one piece.

Images of numerous jagged claws flooded her mind's eye, causing the auburn haired girl to pause. She remembered the searing pain rippling throughout her body as those talon-like nails ripped through her skin as if she were a delicate piece of silk. Never relenting, the cat demons continued with their assault until the harassed wolf-girl stumbled into another demon's territory. Luckily for her, she managed to stagger through the thickets unmolested until finally being granted the opportunity for rest here.

The hot springs were lovely places taken for granted by the Southern creatures. Ayame groaned, removing the bloodied white wolf pelts from her shins before placing her battered legs into the warm, soothing water. Placing the pelts beside her discarded chest armor and arm pieces, and with her legs comfortably situated, the young woman began the tedious process of tending to a particularly nasty wound.

That is, until a soft rustle in the bushes to her left caught her attention. With pointed ears twitching, the girl surrendered herself to the wolf inside of her, hackles raising as she bared her fangs to the unknown intruder. "Show yourself!" She demanded, readying for another attack.

"Relax," A husky voice chuckled, the owner soon revealing himself from the thicket.

She did anything but.

Self-consciously, the girl glanced down toward her wrapped chest. It was nothing to be embarrassed about; she always walked around like this, clad in her wolf skirt and wrapped chest when residing in areas where she would not have to battle. But somehow, with Kouga not even five feet away from her now, she felt herself become somewhat flushed.

"Where's your pack?" He questioned, eyeing her bruised and battered body with secret concern. It were these secretive actions that had her hoping that she was indeed correct with her assumptions about the wolf demon.

She didn't answer, and so the raven haired man scowled, crouching down and leaning back on his haunches in order to assess the ivory girl's wounds. "Here, let me help." He offered, a particularly odd softness in his tone which caused her to grow suspicious. Why was he being so kind to her _now_?

She jerked away from his surprisingly warm touch then, pupils contracting to dangerous slits as a deep throated growl reverberated throughout her small frame. Her outward hostility toward him caused Kouga to stare at her in bewilderment before his own warning growl sounded.

Ayame paid no heed to this. And why should she? He wasn't her mate. He had no control over her. They were both leaders of their packs. The only true advantage over her was the Shikon jewel shards embedded deep in his legs. She scoffed, twisting her head in the opposite direction, nose tilted high in the air.

"Ayame…." His low, husky voice called out to her in warning. Oh yes, the wolf in him was not taking her acts of insolence lightly. Too bad. "Give me your arm."

Her voice oozed with acid, eyes finding interest in the cool night sky above them before flickering back in his direction. "Don't use that tone with me, Kouga-_kun_."

He stared at her. "Don't be disobedient then, woman."

"Disobedient!" She laughed indignantly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "You have no power over me. You're not my mate, Kouga-kun. Don't make the wolves--or me--lose more respect for you because you believe otherwise."

Kouga was silent for a moment, her heated words slowly sinking into his stubborn skull. "Who has lost respect?"

The ivory skinned girl rolled her eyes. Surely he understood that he was one of the most respected amongst the wolf packs. For the most part. And if he didn't, well…. Then he was an idiot. "Your disillusioned lusts for a _human_ has caused doubt to be seeded in some of our followers."

"Who has lost respect?"

"Baka!" She snapped, turning her attention away from the tanned demon beside her and toward the bleeding wound. She had left it unattended for too long, and look at what happened now. The blood slowly seeped down her forearm, dripping crimson droplets onto her pale thighs. Ayame groaned, blaming _him _for her troubles at this very second. "Go away. I want to wash myself."

The male demon beside her bristled at her command, taking offense to the girl's sudden audacity with him. "No. Now give me your arm."

She ignored him, knowing this would incense him more so than he already was. Never would she have expected, however, what followed.

It happened almost instantly. They both knew Kouga would not to strike the flame haired girl; something he might have done had it been any other female who acted this rebelliously with him. So instead, he pounced on the unsuspecting demoness, carefully pinning her arms above her head before snarling at her; his upper lip raised in silent warning.

She remained motionless, green eyes staring up toward his cerulean ones in shock. About to protest against his actions, it was then that Ayame realized the compromising position she was now in. With Kouga. _Oh Kami-sama_….

Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid a rough hand down the underside of her arm, secretly enjoying the harsh intakes of air his action caused her. Or was it so secret? To Ayame, that mysterious curve at the corner of his lips said it all.

"Kouga-kun." She said, her voice holding a tone of warning. If he didn't stop….

But said male paid no notice to her words. Instead, she helplessly watched as he lowered his face down toward her neck, bringing his nose to the crook and inhaling deeply. Was it her, or did his body just shudder? Ayame had no time to ponder over this for she was soon biting her lower lip as his hot, pink tongue darted out and licked the crook of her neck. The stray hand had snaked around her waist while she was preoccupied, crushing her pale form against his tanned one.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the slight pinches of pain from the harsher wounds as her mind attempted to comprehend what was really happening at this moment.

Kouga. Kouga was…. Was….

"Take off your clothes," He growled softly at her, nipping her ear when she didn't respond.

"W-What?" She gasped, suddenly finding herself breathless. This was definitely not happening. No way, she was dreaming. She had to be.

The other hand, which still trapped her two arms, slowly slid down to the nape of her neck, holding her head up gently. "I said, take off your clothes." Here, he pulled away in order to send her a boyish grin. "You need to wash the blood off you. And you stink like a cat."

Her cheeks puffed, the paleness soon giving way to crimson. Her brows furrowed, forming deep crevices in her forehead as forest orbs glared at him. "And you just smell bad. Period. At least I wasn't being mean about it…."

His eyes glanced heavenwards before dropping her onto her behind. It was then that the wolf demon began the process of removing his own apparel. "Well?" He eventually asked, gaze expectant as the chest piece soon dropped down to the ground beside her own.

"Not until you turn around…." She grumbled, cheeks still burning. Kouga snorted, but complied to her request anyway. "Actually…." She began, slowly standing and making her way toward the water's edge.

"No."

"But I didn't even ask anything yet!"

"I'll turn around," He warned, crossing arms over his chest in a stubborn fashion. "Just get undressed and into the water. And hurry up, woman."

She sighed, finally complying to his demands. When the process of removing the wrappings around her chest was completed, the young woman carefully slipped into the hot springs. Completely. Utterly. Naked.

And near Kouga, who had just slipped into the springs also.

It was then that a wave of uncertainty crashed against her. What was she expected to do now? Simply wash herself, dress, and go on her merry way? Or did he…. Did Kouga expect something from her?

She bit her lip, mulling over this while gently rubbing off the caked blood on her small frame. Soon the water around her transformed from crystal clear to a hazy red. She sighed, noting that most of her wounds had healed and that there was now no need to bandage her arm. As long as nothing ripped open the scab, she would be fine in about another ten minutes.

But she was suddenly broken from these calculating thoughts as Kouga rushed up behind her and scooped her into his arms. The young princess let out a squeal in surprise and protest, squirming against his hold to no avail.

The demon beside her clucked his tongue in disapproval, and thus, waded over toward a large rock. Dropping her legs back down into the water, he proceeded to pin her body to the wall; arms once again trapped above her head as their naked bodies pressed against one another a little too intimately for friendly play.

She gasped, body suddenly turning rigid at the feel of him against her and the feel of the cool rock behind her. She held back the quiet whimper as her body soon melted against his own; arching to feel his warmth, a warmth her whole essence had craved for so very long.

Pearly white fangs nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands once again slid down her body, one arm finding refuge around her waist and the other at the base of her skull. Her curious, cloudy eyes stared into his own hazy, lustful, and loving ones.

One of them shifted only the slightest, causing their bodies to rub intimately against one another again, and she moaned. He took this as his opportunity and dove in, crashing his lips against her own in a sweetly chaste kiss. Their second became deeper; more passionate, until the two were clawing at each other, struggling vainly to get physically closer to the other.

Ayame's hands slid down and around his neck, the clawed appendages fisting in his hair while their tongues partook in a never-ending battle for dominancy.

Kouga's hand, currently caressing the base of her head, slid toward her breasts, beginning the process of gently massaging her. She moaned deep in the back of her throat, causing the wolf demon to smirk against her lips. Her retaliation was a small hand freeing itself from his raven mane and wrapping it around his manhood. Now she smirked as a low groan, half growled, rumbled in his chest.

"Aya-chan," He growled, nipping at her lower lip before turning his focus toward her jaw line. She tilted her head backwards to lean against the rock, allowing him more access to her bare neck. "Do you--"

"Yes." She interrupted, smiling lightly as he continued his ministrations to her neck. She removed her hand, returning it around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips, loosely straddling her wolf prince.

And as he began to plunge deep inside her, she cried out, feeling wave after wave of ecstasy ripple through her body, into his, and then back into hers.

They surrendered themselves to each other that night, accepting a destiny which was determined those many years ago under the rainbow at night.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow that was the corniest ending ever. -cringes- Yeah, sorry about that. I got kinda lazy toward the end. And I'm hungrehhh…. Anywho, to clarify a couple of things that some readers had questioned in my piece **Time**: 

Baka is idiot in Japanese.  
-kun is a suffix used to mean boy or young man.  
-chan is an affectionate suffix.  
Youkai is demon.

Idk what else I referenced in Japanese. And you know what the weirdest part is? I haven't used that kind of stuff in my writing since I was like…. In eighth grade haha. Oh you see what Inuyasha brings back in me.

To answer another question: I don't HATE the Inuyasha series. If I did, I kinda doubt I'd be writing fictions for it still, heh. I guess I phrased that incorrectly. What I basically meant to say was that I used to be hooked on that show about four or five years ago. I grew out of it. But even if I did grow out of it, I still had to pay homage to my favorite couple kuku kuku.

So yeah. As of right now, I'm done with Inuyasha. I got the inspiration out of me in these two. Time to focus on my FF series yesss. Basically, this little one-shot was a follow up to my piece **Time**.

Anyway. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
